Simplicity
by The Indecent Nerd
Summary: Saix is damaged, broken, and is lonely. When his therapist suggest he get a roommate, Axel finds himself in Saix's life. As the two live together, Saix's secrets start to unravel. With Axel caught admist his dangers past, will the two be able to overcome his past and find some stability? And what's this strange thing Saix is feeling for the redhead? Fair amount of smut. Yaoi.


**Simplicity**

**Author: **_TheIndecentNerd_

**Main Pairings: **_AkuSai, DemyLux, RokuVen, and many more._

**Rating: **_Mature (for drugs, alcohol, sexual content, abuse, etc.)_

Saix watched the woman with mild intent, just as he did every Wednesday morning. He hated everything about her, as well as the room he sat in. Framed documents lined the walls and thick books with unpronounceable titles sat upon shelves. The woman herself was young, fresh out of college, he assumed. She couldn't be any older than he was, probably even a few years younger. She was tall and slender with brown hair that fell past her shoulders and big green eyes.

"How has your week been," she said evenly, her words more of a command rather than a question. She didn't look up at the blue haired man. Saix sighed and shifted uneasily in his chair. He hated telling her about his week. This was how every one of their meetings started; small talk about the week, subtle questions about his life _before_, and then she would make a suggestion, he'd tell her he'd think about it, and then they'd be done. Saix hated talking about any aspect of his life to this woman, but he truly did want to get better, and with that in mind, he was always able to push through and tell her what he wouldn't tell anyone else.

"Empty," he admitted. He had been released from North Hill nearly a month ago and he had used some money from his inheritance to pay for a new apartment in the Uptown Division of Twilight Town. The place wasn't too large, two bedrooms, one bath, a small kitchenette, and a decent living room. However, he'd been living there a month now and the place seemed lonelier and lonelier every day. He barely had any things -he had refused to bring anything from _before_ with him- and therefore, the apartment was all open space.

"How so?" She asked, scribbling my response down on her note pad. Saix didn't speak again until she put the pen down. She dropped it and looked up at him. He breathed in deep, feeling just the slightest bit better.

"The apartment is great and all, but there's really nothing in there," he told her. Absently, his right hand began to form into a fist. He squeezed his thumb several times and did not speak again until he was able to stop. "It's just white walls and nothing to occupy my attention."

"How does this empty space make you feel?"

"I enjoy the quiet," Saix admitted with a shrug, "But it often leads me to staring and thinking about... Well, everything. And I start feeling bad inside. Anger and rage, mostly."

The therapist quickly scrawled this down before looking up at him again. She pressed her lips into a fine line. "Perhaps, it is loneliness that is truly bothering you."

Saix shot his head in her direction, eyebrow raised questioningly. The woman only nodded. "Yes, it could be that you're feeling lonely. Listen, Saix, do you think that if you went out and bought more furniture and posters or what have you, do you think that would keep your thoughts from wandering?"

He thought for a moment, looking down at the pale skin of his hands. He could fill that apartment with anything he wanted, but he wasn't sure he would be happy. Posters he would get bored of, video games that he wouldn't want to play. The only thing he could possibly buy that could keep him distracted were books and those only held out for so long. "No," he said finally.

"There you have it. You have an extra room in your apartment, right? Put out a listing in the newspaper, put up flyers on a college campus, you're bound to find a roommate." She looked down to write something once more. When she looked up, her gaze lasted upon the man's troubled expression. "I know you're scared of living with someone, seeing as you used to live with someone nearly all your teenage years and a few of your adult years, and given what happened... Well, it's possible that you're not accustomed to a life of loneliness. Despite all that happened, it's possible you still crave the company of others."

Saix mulled this over. She wasn't wrong. He had lived with someone practically his entire life. His parents died when he was merely 16 and it had been arranged that his father's boss, who had also been a great friend to him, look after the boy following their deaths. However, Saix had stayed much longer than those two years. Life with a roommate was all he knew. He lowered his head into his hands, strands of blue hair hanging down around him.

After a while he muttered, "Yes, I suppose that's true."

She smiled and let out a short sound of glee. She often did this when she thought she had made a break through with Saix. Saix didn't have the heart to tell her that whatever she did had very little difference on his attitude and his nightmares. She wrote one last thing down and shut the notebook, placing it on the desk next to her. Saix looked up.

"So, that is what I suggest: a roommate. I suggest someone with an active attitude as well, someone who can keep you away from your thoughts. Someone who has the ability to get under your skin could be good as well. Anger is never good, but as long as it's a small irratation at a roommate rather than rage at your past, I think this arrangement coul have the potential to work out successfully."

He nodded solemnly. "You may be right."

The brown haired woman looked briefly at her watch. "Ah, your time is about up Saix. One last thing, however. Have you gotten a job yet?"

At the question, Saix immediately raised a hand to his forehead, his finger quickly tracing his x-shaped scar. It was thin now, a mere faint outline that crossed between his eyes and over his nose. At the feel of the scar against his finger tips, he resisted the urge to scream. He hated that scar. People stared at him, they made looks of disgust, and they liked to speak about him as soon as they thought he was out of earshot. Th scar made it impossible to find work, much less make friends. People refused to hire him because of his scar- it scared people. It angered Saix but he understood.

"I've been looking," he muttered harshly. He stood up suddenly, smiled the best he could at the therapist. "I'll see you next time, Dr. Olette."

She nodded happily, a fake smile plastered upon her lips as well. "Have a great week, Saix."

"I'll try my best," he lied before leaving that god-awful room.

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry that this chapter was short, but I do promise that they will be longer from here on out. Uh, I just want to note that this really doesn't apply to any of the games at all. I'm just using the characters, subtle references, stuff like that. It's also important to know that there will not always be a smut chapter. There may be a few within this story, but it's mainly a romance story. Also, it will generally be in third person, revolving around Saix. But, you'll be able to tell if that changes.

Please enjoy.


End file.
